


When the Clock Stops

by bandsaremysociallife



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Luke, Confused Michael, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremysociallife/pseuds/bandsaremysociallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings lives in a world where everybody has a little clock that counts down to when you meet your soulmate. When Luke's clock suddenly stops ticking he angry and scared of what's going to happen in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Clock Stops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It's probably awful but hey I'm trying. Hope you enjoy.  
> Xx

3 days 10 minutes and 15 seconds. That's where Luke's goddamn soulmate clock stopped ticking. 3 days. 3 more days until he was supposed to meet his soulmate. But, no. His clock had to stop working. How was he supposed to tell everyone he doesn't have a soulmate. Everybody has a soulmate. Everybody's clocks work. Except for him. Luke was so angry he punched the wall. What were the people at school going to think when they find out. He can't hide it forever. He needed space. He walked down the street to the local coffee shop he always passes but never actually goes into. When we stepped through the door it was completely empty except for one very beautiful red haired boy. He'd seen him around school before. His name is was Mark or something like that. He walked up to the counter and ordered a latte. As he reached his hand to grab his wallet Mark or whatever his name was gasped. "Er. Is there a problem?" Luke questioned. "I-is your clock stopped?" The red haired boy asked with a shaky voice. "YES MY CLOCK STOPPED NOW DO YOU HAVE TO POINT IT OUT?!" Luke yelled clearly annoyed. "Uh sorry it's just that Um well mine stopped on that number too..." The boy trailed off. Luke's face softened "oh um really that's uh wow." Was all Luke managed to get out and he mentally face palmed for being such an idiot. "I'm Michael." The red hair boy said extending a hand to Luke. "Well, Michael, does this make us soulmates?" Luke questioned reaching out to shake Michael's outstretched hand. "Something like that." Michael responded biting his lip making him look cuter than humanly possible, and both boys had to do everything they could to keep themselves from kissing right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was awful. I'll get better I promise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shatter The Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486954) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
